Family Secrets
by White-19-Wolf
Summary: *Title might change* When digidestined start to forget about their partners, who have also gone missing, the remaining members must find out whats going on. Digimon 02XDigimon Data Squad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story challenge from Kitsune lover 300 (without spaces) that I have accepted. This story will not be updated as often as my other story, but enjoy all the same. Please review and comment!**

Prologue: Lets Meet Digimon!

"Aw, Mom, I don't want to go to Aunt Yuuko's. Their apartment is tiny and I can't eat her food."

"Now Marcus, I need you to go and watch your sister. I'll be gone for two days and you know I can't leave you at home alone."

"Can we go wit you?" Marcus's little sister, Kristy, asked.

Ms. Sarah Damon smiled at her daughter. "No honey. Don't worry, you'll have fun with your cousins." Kristy just blinked at her mother as they parked outside the apartment complex. Marcus sank in his seat, obviously not wanting to get out of the car. "Marcus." Letting out an annoyed sigh, the boy opened the door with a shove and walked to the room. A few moments after ringing the doorbell, Ms. Yuuko Kamiya answered the door.

"Sarah! It's good to see you!" Ms. Damon smiled and hugged her sister.

"It's good to see you too, Yuuko. Sorry for dropping this on you so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it. I just have to make a quick stop in town for liver sticks for supper. Tai and Kari are staying here, so the more the merrier right now." Marcus made a face. _Liver sticks? Yuck! How do Tai and Kari live!_

"Go on. I'll be back in a couple of days." Marcus looked back at his mom and walked into the apartment, holding his sister's hand. She smiled encouragingly at him as the door shut.

"WAIT, MOM! I WANTED TO PLAY SOCKER WITH MY FRIENDS, TODAY!" Marcus turned toward the room the voice was coming from. A sad moan came from the room. Marcus walked up and knocked on the door. A boy opened the door, looking a little confused till he saw Marcus standing there. Tai smiled.

"Marcus! Hey! What are you doing here?"

Marcus blinked before responding. "Mom has to go on a trip and dropped us off." The door opened wider and Tai's sister Kari walked in, a whistle in her mouth, as usual. What was odd was the egg she was holding. It was almost as big as she was!

"What's wit the egg?" Kristy asked. Kari whistled at us, which we looked at Tai in turn to translate.

"It came out of the computer last night," he answered nervously.

"What?" Marcus answered, making a face. "That doesn't happen. Now really-" At that moment two stomachs growled. The four kids laughed.

"I'll make something," Tai offered.

"I'll help. How about fried eggs?" Marcus asked.

"Hey, where'd Kristy and Kari go?" Tai asked as he turned to unload some of the eggs. Marcus turned and saw that the two girls were no longer at the table.

"KRISTY!?" Marcus called and hurried to his cousins' room, followed closely by Tai. The two boys ran into the room, almost plowing into their sisters. All four of them locked eyes on the egg, which was standing up on its own. A crack suddenly appeared on its surface the four kids jumped as the egg split in two and a black fuzzball with eyes came into view. Marcus was the first to recover. Rolling up his sleeve, he approached the creature.

"Alright, just what are you?" Even at her young age, Kristy still rolled her eyes at how crazy her brother acted sometimes. Suddenly, the fuzzball leapt out and seemed to attach itself onto Marcus's face. The two girls laughed as Tai rushed forward to help Marcus pull the thing off his face. After pulling it off his face, the thing ran under the bed. Kari ran over and looked under the bed, Tai close behind. Marcus stood back and watched as Tai pulled the goggles off his head. He made a move like he was throwing the goggles under the bed, and then flew back as a stream of bubbles had come flying out. Kristy laughed and jumped around happily. The two of us just stood there as Kari stayed put, whistling at the thing. Then the creature started blowing bubbles, more gently this time, at Kari, playing.

"It's taking a bubble bath," Tai said next to Marcus.

* * *

It took some time, but Kari and Kristy both managed to coerce the thing out from under the bed. All four of the kids weren't sure what to do, but Kari was unwrapping some chocolate and feeding it.

"Hey, wait! Those are mine!" Tai exclaimed when he had come back in from cleaning up the kitchen. Around that time the phone rang and Tai went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya residence." Marcus poked his head out the door and saw Tai cringe at whatever the person on the other end was saying. However, his attention was diverted to the TV because it was making a strange noise. He saw the TV was acting weird, going through channels at a fast speed.

"The phones acting up… perfect timing." Tai joined Marcus at looking at the TV, then the two looked around the apartment and quickly discovered the electronics, even the refrigerator fan, was acting up.

"What's going on here?" Marcus asked.

"AAAHHH!" Tai and Marcus turned to the room as Kristy suddenly screamed.

"Kristy, what's-" Marcus froze when he saw the creature had now changed. It was now a larger, yet still round, pink thing with flat ears.

"Kari, what did you do?" Tai asked

"It got bigger!" Marcus added. Both boys thought the same thing: _What in the world is this thing?_ Kristy hurried out of the room.

"Kristy, where are you-" Before he could finish asking, the girl returned with the cat bowl. Both boys looked strangly at her, but she placed the bowl in front of the thing. It's eyes lit up and it leapt up at Kristy's face.

"AH!" Marcus ran over and attempted to pry the thing off his sister's face. He succeeded, but the thing turned and grabbed his face instead. Tai, Kari, and Kristy all stayed in stunned silence. The thing released Marcus and proceeded to eat the cat food.

"That thing's got to go!" Marcus panted. Just then, Tai and Kari's cat, Miko, came in and attacked the creature. Feeling sorry for the little guy, Tai hurried over and pulled the cat off it. The heroic deed earned him and the thing a scratched face, and the cat retreated with the empty bowl.

"We don't make a good team." Tai said, looking upset. The pink ball covered its eyes.

* * *

"Liver sticks are ready!"

"In a minute!" Tai called back. The boys smelled the air and smiled.

"I think she burned it!" Marcus was excited. As odd a thought it was, burnt food was so much better in this house.

"His name is Koromon!" both girls cried in excitement.

"How do you know?" Marcus asked.

"My name is Kari. Ka-ri. That's my brother, named Tai. Taiii. Those two are my cousins, Kristy and Marcus. Kris-ty. Mar-cus.

"Hi Kari-Kari, Tai-Tai, Kristy and Marcus, Kristy and Marcus." Both boys stared at Koromon.

"Nevermind."

"He-" Marcus stood rooted to the spot.

"can-" Tai's legs gave out.

"-talk," Both said at the same time.

"Thank you for saving me," he said to Tai, then jumped up and clung to Tai's face. At this point, no one made a move to stop him. Koromon jumped off and added, "You guys are the best friends I've ever had."

"We're your only friends," Kristy laughed.

"Come and eat before I come and get you!" Everyone looked at one another.

"Better go." Marcus nodded, agreeing with Tai.

* * *

That night, Marcus and Tai were both sleeping on the top bunk, while the girls were on the bottom bunk. They were out cold when Kari started whistling at them. Neither moved. Finally, Kari let out a long, loud whistle.

"WHAT!" Both boys shot up and Kari hurried back down the ladder. They followed her and saw Koromon was acting strange.

Tai was the first to realized what was happening. "You fed him the liver sticks, didn't you?" he asked as he pulled Kristy, who was closer to him, out of the bed. Before he could reach for Kari, Koromon grew and turned into a giant, yellow dinosaur. Kari jumped out of the bed and opened the window.

"Kari, get away from there!" Marcus called, attempting to get to her. Unfortunately, Kari jumped onto Koromon's back and he went through, breaking the wall.

"I just want to say goodnight to the kids!" Tai and Marcus looked alarmed at each other.

"Dad!" Tai exclaimed. The two kids hurried over to the door and grabbed it to keep him from coming in.

"Kari!" The boys turned to see Koromon preparing to jump.

"NO!" He jumped.

Kristy woke up. "Boy, what a realistic dream. But it was still a dream. After all, Agumon has those red training things on his arms. That Agumon didn't." Kristy smiled. "It would still be fun to have our cousins know about digimon, though."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1: How to Ruin a Celebration!

"YE-HA!" Davis cried out, jumping up in excitement. "The Digimon Emperor is gone, we've managed to restore some of the damages done, and every digidestined is all right! Let's celebrate!" Everyone cheered, though some thoughts of the group did wander to Wormmon, who sacrificed himself in order to allow this day to finally come. Still, after a few months of fighting the Digimon Emperor, it felt great to relax some. Two weeks had passed since he was taken down, and with Mimi in town, everyone decided to gather in the park to celebrate. Yolie brought tons of food for the in-training digimon to eat, while everybody else brought sandwiches, drinks, and anything else they wanted to bring. Sora and Biyomon brought some digimon themed snacks, like Bakemon shaped cookies and rice crispies in the shape of Devimon, so everyone had fun "eating their enemies." Everyone talked and laughed, just having fun.

But Kari couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of her neck stand suddenly. _W-what's this sudden feeling… like I'm… forgetting something important. But what?_

A limo driving down the way suddenly stopped at the entrance of the park. A small fire Digimon, DemiMeramon, flew into the park. A young, blond man stepped out of the limo, letting out an annoyed sigh.

_"Sir, we were supposed to report directly to the commander today," _a voice that came out of nowhere suddenly breaking the silence around him.

"Be that as it may, we cannot simply allow a digimon to roam around freely. We will have to obtain it before reporting. Besides, that idiot Marcus was supposed to be taking care of this area, and he is nowhere to be seen."

_"Understood."_ With that, the male chased after DemiMeramon, keeping it in his sights the entire time. Once they were far enough away from the street to be seen, the boy raised his digivice up.

"Gaomon, Realize!" What appeared like a bunch of binary codes appeared and when they vanished, Gaomon, a blue dog with boxing gloves on, stood there. "Gaomon, plan-" before he could say anything more, a fireball appeared and blasted into DemiMeramon, turning him back into a Digiegg, much to the blond's surprise. Agumon walked out from the bushes, looking in surprise at the egg. The blond let out an annoyed sigh, getting the digimon's attention. "Agumon, Marcus, you two are so…" The boy stopped, deciding this would be a pointless argument. "Nevermind. Shouldn't you two be at Dats by now?" Agumon blinked, confused.

"Sir, that's not Marcus's Agumon!" Gaomon said, putting a protective arm up toward to his partner. The boy took a step back, trusting his partner's words. The Agumon jumped, realizing the reaction of the duo believed he was a threat.

"Woa, hold on! I'm not dangerous!"

"Agumon, who are you talking to?" Tai walked out and followed his partner's gaze to the two. "Oh. We haven't met you guys before. I'm Tai, and this is my partner Agumon."

"Gaomon."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gaomon dove forward, startling Tai and Agumon. "Spinning Upper!" The attack hit its mark, knocking Agumon off his feet.

"HEY! What's the big idea!? Who are you?" Gaomon returned over to the boy.

"Sir, there are more Digimon headed this way. Too many to fight off!"

"Understood." The boy looked once more at Tai before turning and retreating.

"TAI!" Kari and Gatomon were the first to arrive. "Are you ok? We heard fighting." Tai looked back in the direction that the boy had retreated to.

"I think we might have to worry about another Digimon Emperor, or some new enemy all together." Kari looked worriedly in the same direction her brother was looking.

_I hate it when I'm right._

Marcus stretched in the chair.

"Man, am I bored! When are we going to fight some digimon!? I'm dying over here!" Yoshi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Marcus. We haven't had an attack in two days. Sometimes we go weeks without having to fight a digimon."

"WHAT! I thought these guys were supposed to turn up left and right!" Before Yoshi could respond, a call came on over the earpiece.

_"DATA SQUAD, THIS IS THOMAS!"_

"HEY! You're late, smart guy. What gives?" Marcus said, earning him looks from several of the others.

_"I'VE STUMBLED ON A HORD OF DIGIMON! THERE ARE TOO MANY ME TO FIGHT ALONE. I HATE TO SAY IT, BUT I NEED YOU HERE, MARCUS. YOU TOO, YOSHI."_

Yoshi sat up, full attention on Thomas. "What's the location."

_"AREA Q5." _

Yoshi jolted. "Isn't that a park near some apartment complexes?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the area on a map so Marcus would know where they needed to go. His eyes widened. That was where his cousins lived. Without a second thought, Marcus ran out of the room, Agumon in close pursuit.

_"THERE IS ONE MORE THING YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW. AT LEAST ONE OF THE DIGIMON HAS ALREADY LINKED ITSELF TO A HUMAN."_

"Were you able to separate those two?" Yoshi asked, trying to catch up with Marcus.

_"NEGATIVE."_ Despite his concern for his cousins, Marcus smiled.

"This was just what I was waiting for!"


End file.
